to_loverufandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Мея Куросаки
Mea Kurosaki is a character from To-Love-Ru Darkness. She is sent to Earth to bring back the "old" Золотая Тьма. It is revealed that she is Yami's younger sister as she was created by the same organization as her. At first she is found alone staring out the window until she meets Nana and becomes friends with her. She now views others as friends. It appears that she has sexual, though not necessarily emotional, feelings towards Рито, although she tends to use them in a playful, teasing way around him. Appearance Mea has violet/blue colored eyes and red hair with a really long braid, she also has a violet colored hair clip with an indigo colored cross on it and hair coming below it that's similar (yet smaller) to her braid. Sometimes she wears black Gothic clothing (which she calls it her true form) that's similar to what Yami usually wears but it's a lot more revealing, instead of a skirt she wears shorts and her top has a hood on it, also with a star shaped gap symbol on the chest part. This symbol also appears on Yami's and Nemesis' clothing. Her 3-sizes are B76-W53-H76. Personality Mea has a laid-back, mischievous and childish personality, bordering on the psychotic side sometimes. She is rarely not smiling, particularly in combat, acts friendly to friend and foe alike, and often says "wonderful" if something unfortunately perverted happens. Mea has a sweet tooth and likes anything sweet, preferring to put so many sugar cubes in her tea that they pile out the top of the cup. She seems to enjoy messing with and teasing people, particularly in regards to Rito and all the girls that have feelings for him. For example she has made more than one reference to him having licked her body or her desire for him to do so, though she makes this out as a joke. However it has been discovered by Oshizu (during her possession of Mea) that this desire is in fact completely genuine. It was also discovered by Oshizu that within Mea's mind is a darkness so deep that it almost consumed her and revealing a dark and scary side to her that has left her highly mistrustful of Mea ever since. Mea is very loyal to Nemesis and follows her teachings about being a weapon and gets mad at anyone if they disrespect Nemesis in any way. However, there are those like Rito and Tearju who try to convince her otherwise. This seems to work as she seems to begin to care and consider others as friends and show sympathy towards "weaker" beings. Mea doesn't show any kind of embarrassment or shame, not even when her clothes got ripped off. She instead prefers to get caught in awkward and/or sexual experiences, showing a sadomasochistic side. Oddly, Mea's personality is practically the opposite of her sister Yami. She always seems kind and sweet around others, but has a sadistic side which she rarely shows, while Yami appears cold and emotionless around others, but has a nicer side that is rarely shown. Mea is fond of anything ecchi while Yami detests it, as can be seen in her fetish for being licked. The one thing the two do share is the ability to get overwhelmed by their powers; Mea, whenever taking apart in something as miniscule as cutting food, can enter a state of euphoria that forces her to continue cutting all things around her with glee, much like how Yami's anger towards ecchi keeps her from rationalizing between life and death. History Through what Mea remembers, she is practically what's left of the organization that created both her and Yami after it was destroyed. Awakening from a destroyed life pod, the first thing she sees is destruction everywhere. After wandering around for a moment, she came across Nemesis, who took her in, trained her, and taught her that the existence of a transformation weapon is only for killing. She also told her about her older sister Yami, whom Mea wanted to find by asking other criminals in space, which she managed to. Mea enrolled into Sainen High in order to get acquainted with Yami. Powers and Abilities Transformation Ability: As a second generation transformation weapon, Mea has transformation abilities similar to Yami because of the nano-machines in her body, except she is able to create more advanced machine/energy-based equipments, which Yami is unable to create. Most of them are transformed from her hair. She has been shown to create non-weapon objects like a puppet from her hand. *'Weapon Transformation:' Similar to Yami, Mea can shapeshift any part of her body into weapons such as blades. However she is capable of creating many different shaped machines like guns that shoot laser beams powerful enough to easily destroy really strong barriers and a micro-black hole. *'Hair Manipulation:' Mea can control and move her hair/pony tail (like an actual tail) and uses it for most of her transformation abilities like many different shape guns, a clawed hand or a blade at the end of it. Mea is shown to create bigger machines and a multitude of huge guns and blades. Mea can also extend the reach of hair. *'Psycho-dive:' An ability unique to Mea, which she can use to connect herself to another person's mind. By physically touching that person's forehead, she can enter their subconscious to steal information, look through their memories or even enter their dreams and recreate them to whatever she wants. This ability can also be used on machines , like when Mea connected her ponytail through the screen of a laptop. By connecting her ponytail at the back of a person's neck, she can control the movements of that person, and through this, both Mea and said person can share each other's thoughts and feelings, even deep feelings that Mea herself was not aware of. Mea can also connect with more than one person at same time. Sometimes Mea would playfully use this ability on Rito to get in his head and do erotic things. Nana is the only known person to break free from this ability. *'Body Transformation:' Mea can alter the shape and size of her body or parts of it, like making her breasts bigger. Mea can also alter her size to copy the form and appearance of anyone (eg: Tearju), similar to shapeshifting. *'Partial Animal Transformation:' Mea has also been shown to use partial animal forms like growing a pair of feathered wings on her back to enable flight. She can also transform her hair into animal ears such as cat ears (Darkness Chapter 36). But it is also shown she can grow a pair of feathered wings with metalic parts on it, Probaly does type of wings can be reffered as her wings specially made for speed (Darkness Chapter 46) *'Vocal Alteration/Imatation:' In addition to her shapeshifting abilities, she can also change her voice to sound like anyone she turns into. *'Attire Transmogrification:' Mea can change her attire into anything, like from her school uniform into her own all black Gothic style suit similar to what Yami often wears, but smaller and more revealing. Trivia *Mea looks identical to Amane Yuka from Kentaro Yabuki's one shot Futugami Double. *The word Kuro (Kanji: 黒) in her name (Kurosaki) means Black; this may be a reference to her dark, mindless and sinister personality from the beginning of the Darkness series. Категория:Персонажи Категория:Женские персонажи